Processors and other instruction execution machines apply various techniques to increase performance. Pipelining is one technique employed to increase the performance of processing systems such as microprocessors. Pipelining divides the execution of an instruction (or operation) into a number of stages where each stage corresponds to one step in the execution of the instruction. As each stage completes processing of a given instruction, and processing of the given instruction passes to a subsequent stage, the stage becomes available to commence processing of the next instruction. Thus, pipelining increases the overall rate at which instructions can be executed by partitioning execution into a plurality steps that allow a new instruction to begin execution before execution of a previous instruction is complete. A processor that includes a single instruction pipeline can execute instructions at a rate approaching one instruction per cycle.